Treacherous Love
by Once-Upon-A-Nubby
Summary: Multi-Ship Fanfic. Mostly CaptainCharming. Season3 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So I know there are many CaptainCharming shippers out there so I decided to make a fanfic on them. This is a multi-ship story though! It contains more than just CaptainCharming. But there will be M rated things... and this goes for all ships. No hate to ****any ships :) I hope you enjoy and please review :)**

**Background Info.: This takes place in Neverland. I believe this is an AU? Anyway, make sure you are caught up with Season 3. This also has not specific point of view. Im not really the best writer but I wish to improve it.**

** H**e took a short breathe as he sliced through the thick leaves of the Neverland Jungle. "Breath" he told him self. He knew he would to stop soon and rest or the dream shed would spread faster. It would spread like a million needles continuously stabbing you inside to out. His existance was slowly vanishing as the poison consumed his soul. It would sonly be a week or days before sit would reach near his heart. But he could not risk wasting time to save him, when his grandson could be in bigger pain. They had to get to Henry, and nothing should stand in their way, especially not him, the beloved Prince Charming. David looked over at Snow, looking at her beauty, her fetchingly glowing skin. Even in the jungle she was beautiful, like the a diamond in the sky she shined. David could not be happier wife such a loving wife. He stopped in his tracks letting Emma take the lead. His daughter, he had not known her long but he could see how much she looked like him. He chuckled at the thought but quickly dismissed it. He felt a strange presence upon him, and turned to face the pirate that had been looking at him.

"Is there a problem...Hook?"

"Aye. That there is none, Prince. However I suspect you're hiding something from _them _aren't you mate?" Hook walked up to David, standing only 2 feet away.

David chuckled as he did not want to tell Hook what happened. Hook would be the least understanding of them all and could not be trusted yet. He said under a weak breath "And what would make you think I would tell a _Pirate _my secret?" He looked at Hook one last time and turned back catching up to the rest of them.

Hook slowly followed after him, but he could not stop pondering what Charming was hiding. And of course he would have to be on his good side to find out. The last thing he could do was fall for Emma. But of course he was already fancying her.

** T**t was a few hours later as the sun had set away and the gang had stopped to rest for the night. Emma sat on a log with the stupid map Peter Pan gave to her. She sighed as she folded it up and put it in her pocket. It bothered her how Peter had his leverage and was demanding of her. How the hell was she going to get the map to work. She didn't know who she was. She was the savior and Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. What else? Emma thought to her self as the fire crackled. She sat with her hands in her lap and her blonde hair falling on her face and cheeks.

Snow hadn't been okay with this secret visit Pan made to Emma, but she would have to get over it. She finished throwing more wood into the fire and brushed the dirt off her hands. Snow walked over to Emma and sat next to her in the same position Emma was. Snow couldn't help but think that she didn't know what to do or say to Emma to make her feel any better. She might have been her daughter but she sure didn't know her. She reached out her hand and placed in on top of Emma's giving it a slight squeeze to reassure she was there. Snow spoke quietly looking upon her beautiful daughter who had many similarities has her father.

"Emma...We will get though this and we will find Henry. You cannot let Peter Pan get to you."

Emma moved her hand away from Snow and stood up pacing from the fire to the log. "Does this not bother you at all? Peter Pan is manipulating us giving us no hope, and you think we can just pick up Henry and leave? It doesn't seem that easy Mary-Margaret."

Emma had stopped and looked at Snow, who was shocked looking back at Emma. She couldn't believe Emma was being this stubborn. She had said enough on the Jolly Rodger but this was too much for Snow. She felt the anger building from the spit of her stomach. It was't toward Emma it was toward her self for letting Emma go. She would hold it in trying to calm Emma down.

"Emma, listen to me. You cannot let him get you all fired up. He gave you a map and Hook said Peter never breaks promises. _Sweetheart-"_

_"_I'm **not **your'sweetheart'" In those simple words Emma walked away from Snow. Snow bit her bottom lip letting a tear run down her cheek, but she wiped it away. She grabbed her bow and arrows and walked like a solider in combat. She would take her steam out.

**R**egina, who had seen the whole thing play out, had a smirk on her face. She walked out of the leaves she had been hiding in and walked over to the log. She had been camping with the Charming's for over a week now. She couldn't stand it. She would have to live through it though, for Henry. Regina sat on the log staring in to the blazing fire, listening to it crackle. She was thinking of Henry and how much she loved him. She thought of the time he was four and had brought home a clay piece with his handprint imprinted on the piece. She smiled a little but quickly looking up hearing a noise from behind the bushes. She wrinkled her nose and gesturing her hand. A purple mist emerged at her finger tips. Out from the bushes came David, walking backwards so his his face was not facing Regina. He quickly lifted his shirt looking at the cut, with the darkness of the dreamshade spreading. He looked up letting out a sigh but then felt a prince of eyes on him. He quickly turned to face, of course, Regina.

"David, you have been effected by dreamshade and you are not going to tell Snow?" Regina asked as she stared at his astonished. David was going to die and he was hiding it.

David swiftly moved his jacket over the wound. He stared into Regina's eyes. "No I'm not, and she isn't going to find out." He aimed it toward Regina. He wasn't going to let Regina finding out stop the mission.

Regina laughed. "You think I can't keep secrets? Look who your married to, Prince Goody Goody." She moved closer to him. They were three feet away from each other. Meeting an agreement to keep this secret. As they both looked into each others eye a sudden voice scarred the two from their gaze.

"What's going on here?"

Regina jumped back curling her left hand into a fist and her right palm facing hook. David had his sword out pointing at Hook.

Hook smirked "I come in piece. Unarmed, and with no armor, unless the queen would like me to explain what I mean?" Of course he would make much more sexual then if should have been.

Regina scoffed putting both hands on her hips and pivoting around. David took a breath putting his sword back.

"Where you spying on us, pirate?" David said with a deep voice. He was pissed and he was not afraid to show it.

"Oh Prince, are you giving me a reason to spy on you two now?" Hook smiled raising his hook to his eye level. "I sure wouldn't mind having a piece of your Snow-flake if you're with the queen."

"Excuse me?" David clenched his hands into fists moving closer to Hook. Hook had gone to far.

Hook smirking. "It's a joke mate. Im too good for that anyways, now Emma's...more like it." He raised his eyebrows. Of course he would be the one who would want to tick David off.

"I'm not your _mate._ And you stay away from my daughter!"

**I**n a single movement David punched Hook in the face. He grabbed hooks leather jacket reeling him back up right, only to punch him a again. Hook had fell on the ground but he grabbed at David's leg pulling him self up and David down. But David kicked him with his other leg. Hook groaned as he flipped over to his other side, but Hook wouldn't give up. He turned somewhat back around using his hook to grab at David's heel causing David to fall over. Hook swiftly made his way on top punching David back in the face, as revenge. David let out a breath pushing Hook off and getting up. David wiped his face looking at Hook who also got up. David charged at Hook, but Hook fought back. They were pushing each other in opposite directions. Regina starred at the idiots fighting. Groaning after every punch that was thrown both of them should have had many bruises and probably a black eye each.

"Enough!" Regina swung her arms in two different directions causing Hook and David to fly back away from each other. As they both hit the ground they let out painful groans and laid in the ground. "We aren't here to fight over rainbow kissing whores. We are here to find my son, henry. Stop fooling around and go take your selves for a walk." Regina had one last look at the idiots and walked back to the log.

**D**avid sat up slowly holding the side of his stomach. Hook had already gotten up and had offered David his hand. David looked up but ignored the gesture, he got up brushing of the dirt off of him. He let out a breath walking over to the stack of sticks on the opposite side of the log. He took the sticks and began to make Snow and his tent for the night. Hook looked at him and then to Regina. "I'll be back with some more water." Hook had walked away leaving Regina back to her thinking and David making his bed.

**I hope you guys ****enjoyed that. Please tell me war you think it would mean the world to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Heres the next chapter, and i have took some of your consideration and I will be holding of some of my plan and putting in something you like :3 Hope you enjoy! Please review and favorite maybe?**

**I**t was the next morning since everybody let some steam loose. Snow and David were cuddled up in their tent. They hadn't said anything last night, they both just kissed goodnight and slept. Emma, Regina, and Hook were all separate, they were spread around in a circle around the fire. Emma stayed awake for most of the night trying to get used to her surroundings. She felt a sickening anger burring in her heart as she listened to the cries of the Lost Boys, hearing their pains. As morning came Emma stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"Morning love", a deep soothing voice came across. Emma turned to look at the man who said it him self, Hook.

"What do you want?" She said in an irritable voice. She was in no mood for his innuendos and flirtatious gestures. All she wanted to do was to get the stupid map to work so she could find her son, Henry.

"Just like your father, sweet and terse," He smirked moving closer holding his bottle of water close to his chest. He bite his lip as he looked at Emma's face, "I quite like the rebellious act, through Swan." He raised one eyebrow and continued to smirk.

"It's not an act." She pivoted her body and began walking the other way still holding the map. Hook chuckled as she walked, watching her every movement. He quickly shook his head and had a drink of rum. There was just something about this women he could not resist. A sudden clearing of the throat behind him started Hook. He turned around to face a boy who was standing a foot away smirking.

"Well, well if it isn't Captain Hook. It seems to me you have a thing for a special person. Would Emma be her name?" He stuck out his bottom lip, fake pouting and teasing Hook.

"Peter Pan. Isn't always a pleasure."

"Might I say Captain, you have picked quite the girl there. However you should know she doesn't love you, nor will she ever."

"I'm not looking for love." He says quietly trying to dismiss this conversation as fast as he could. Peter on the other hand smile at this comment.

"Well then good. You should be happy to know that her dear Neal is it? Is still alive." Hook's heart stops in an instant. He knows Peter wouldn't lie nor would he cheat in his game.

"What...That can't be possible! Emma saw his fall through the portal..." By the time Hook had said his last word Peter was gone only leaving purple smoke.

**I am sorry for the wait and I am terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I have all the other Chapters written however and will be posting them very soon. :)**


End file.
